irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Keswicksnumber1fan
Hi, I just saw your message left on InvaderMEEN's talk page. He doesn't normally check up on here (or so it seems) because he's frequently busy. If you want to be an Invader, or if you want one of your characters to be listed as an Invader, just create a page for it! :) Feel free to ask any other questions!PrimusGod 15:40, December 21, 2011 (UTC) If you go here: http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/Irken_Empire_Wiki and look around the top half of the screen, you should see a button called "Add A Page". Click it. And the questions aren't stupid. xD PrimusGod 15:54, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I like it! Very nicely done. :3 PrimusGod 16:56, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes. It's http://primusgod.deviantart.com/ I have my Invader Zim animating job stuff on there. I haven't posted my most recent animations until after I get some critique from Tallest Rose about them. PrimusGod 17:03, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks! :3 You might also want to watch http://trunchbull.deviantart.com/ because sometimes we collaborate on artwork. PrimusGod 17:19, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Yup, there is. Here: http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat I'm busy working on IZ animation right now, so my responses may be a little slow. Lol. PrimusGod 17:25, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi What's up newb. If you need any help, talk to me. I'm on chat,too.I don't want to die, not because I'm scared, but wouldn't it be boring if we were perfect, then we wouldn't be human, because our flaws are what make us human. 00:23, December 22, 2011 (UTC) May i use your character on my story and your there? I Will be in the darkness all alone i will shred my tears in KILL YOU DOWN IN YOUR MONITOR. 05:02, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Charaxter No, I did not ask you, I'm pretty sure the was Blackrockshotermoon.I don't want to die, not because I'm scared, but wouldn't it be boring if we were perfect, then we wouldn't be human, because our flaws are what make us human. 19:50, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Black did ask to use your character in her story, though she never waited for a response and instead went on ahead and did it. PrimusGod 20:13, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I really can't right now; I'm busy and I also have to sculpt things with clay. PrimusGod 20:50, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Aw, that's very thoughtful of you! Most people on here hate me because I'm the "police" on here. xD PrimusGod 00:02, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Maria. Are u there i'm on chat nowI Will be in the darkness all alone i will shred my tears in KILL YOU DOWN IN YOUR MONITOR. 01:47, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Eek, sorry, I was sleeping. PrimusGod 10:23, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I'M ON CHAT PLX CHET ONI Will be in the darkness all alone i will shred my tears in KILL YOU DOWN IN YOUR MONITOR. 23:26, December 28, 2011 (UTC) PLZ JOIN CHAT I WILL BE ON YOUR WIKI AND CAN U ADD ME AS ADMIN??? Because my computer messed up.NvaderGrim 18:14, December 29, 2011 (UTC) That's not a crazy idea; that's a smart idea. Most people would just complain to their parents to give them money, but you go out of the way to do something in return for money. That's how I started thinking around 2007. Good job! If I wasn't trying to help Tallest Sarah/Rose get there, I could be saving up for the trip myself. PrimusGod 10:19, January 3, 2012 (UTC) A Response to Your Message Greetings, Maria! This is Invader Zai! I think it would be nice to become friends. :) Yes, yes, I know my charecter is cool. You own a Wiki? COOL! I shall proceed to look at it as soon as I'm done with this message. ~Invader Zai, over and out. Okay, I read your response to my response and now I'm responding. Can I join your wiki? I'll add a few pages as soon as you let me. I saw your charecter already. :) Well, bye until you respond! (again!) ~Invader Zai, over and out. Hi there Maria! how ya doin? just decided to see how you are since i haven't talked to you in a while. This has been you being graced with my presence! 07:16, April 24, 2012 (UTC) yes it was me that messaged you, and i could've sworn i left my signature this is it: This has been you being graced with my presence! 03:40, April 25, 2012 (UTC) come back, go on chat Darkness lurking on me... 01:05, June 17, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5pgqAMBCR4 Here it is. YourFavoriteFangirl (talk) 22:45, April 15, 2013 (UTC)